


if i promise you're not another drunken mistake will you kiss me again?

by absolutecapriciousness (syballineInferno)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alcohol, Drabble, Drinking, F/M, hswc br1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-09
Updated: 2013-06-09
Packaged: 2017-12-14 10:23:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/835828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syballineInferno/pseuds/absolutecapriciousness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>he thinks that if the trolls became stars in the human's world, then she's a supernova, if that makes sense. it probably doesn't; how many drinks has he had again?</p>
            </blockquote>





	if i promise you're not another drunken mistake will you kiss me again?

he thinks that if the trolls became stars in the human's world, then she's a supernova, if that makes sense. it probably doesn't; how many drinks has he had again?

her cheeks are flushed bright pink and she's giggling next to him, until suddenly she's straddling him, kissing his fins and his gills and his face, and he says, "rox, you're drunk," and she chuckles and shakes her head.

"i'm sober as a nun," she tells him, but there's a soft slur to her words that portrays just how much she's consumed; she's definitely drunk more than him, and there are numerous bottles spread out around the two. she kisses him again, and as much as he misses a loving {or hating, he's not picky} touch, this feels wrong. he wonders if she'd approve of the things she does in the depth of drunken stupor when she's sober, and he doubts it.

"roxy, please," he tells her, a gentle slur to his words. "stop." and she slides off of him and back into her chair and it's silent until roxy bursts out a ridiculous question one could only think of when completely sloshed, something about the batterwitch and tacos and he says something about meenah.

she laughs and he laughs and he loves this.

{in the morning she is hungover and he is hungover and when she is sober she kisses him once more}

**Author's Note:**

> prompt;;
> 
> "and I'll be laughing at all your,  
> silly little jokes,  
> and we'll be laughing about how,  
> we used to smoke,  
> all those stupid little cigarettes,  
> and drink stupid wine,  
> cause it's what we needed to have a good time,  
> but it was fun, fun, fun, when we were drinking,   
> it was fun, fun, fun, when we were drunk,  
> and it was fun, fun, fun, when we were laughing,  
> it was fun, fun, fun, oh it was fun.  
> oh well I'll look at you and say it's the happiest that I've ever been,  
> and I'll say, I no longer feel I have to be James Dean,   
> and she'll say,  
> 'yeah, well I feel all pretty happy too,   
> but I'm always pretty happy, when I'm just kicking back with you'"  
> -'5 years time' by Noah and the Whale


End file.
